Sex and Sexability
by Jorja Fox
Summary: CS Warrick holds a bit of a 'shindig' with the team and things don't quite go according to plan :D
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sex and Sexability Author: Jorja Fox (not actually, but u know,) Spoilers: None just read it Summary: C/S Party at Warrick's house and things start to get wild! :D Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue it'll be a wast of your time. Trust me!  
  
"So who's place is it tonight?" Asked Sara in anticipation. "Uh I believe it's Warrick's tonight." Replied Grissom. Sara gave a look of satisfaction and nodded her head. Catherine walked by her to get something from the break-room fridge. Sara breathed in deeply, 'oh god she smells good! I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells?' Thought Sara.  
  
She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. "so Sara, you coming to my little fiesta after shift?" Asked Warrick.  
  
"Yea for sure! Your coming aren't you Catherine?" Sara asked. "Yea wouldn't miss it! Warrick knows how to throw a good shindig after all!" Replied Catherine.  
  
"He sure does! Last time I was at one of his 'Shindigs' it was soo hard for me to wake up next morning.'" Said Nick.  
  
"You were, passed out on the concrete in the basement though Nick." Grissom pointed out. "True." Said Nick "Is Greg coming?" Asked Warrick "Ah 'Leggo My Greggo' said that he'll be there, but he'll be a bit late." Said Nick.  
  
"Ah I hate to break up your little 'singles mixer' but we still have 5 minutes until the end of shift." Said Grissom. "C'mon Gil give us an early mark! We promise to be good!" Said Catherine like a kid in grade school. "Yea c'mon Grissom! Please!!" Said Sara.  
  
Grissom now had both women grovelling at his feet.  
  
"Okay, just this once, and don't tell anyone else! Understand?" Said Grissom "Yes Boss!" Said Nick. "Oh Sara I can pick you up if you like, cause you know you don't live that far away and you can save gas." Said Catherine.  
  
"Uh yea sure. No worries." Said Sara. "Great I'll pick you up at 7" "Okay see you all at 7:30 on the dot!" Said Warrick as everyone headed for their cars.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Sara had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and was greeted with a friendly hug from Catherine "Okay, you ready?" Asked Catherine "Sure lets go."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Catherine knocked on Warrick's front door and could already hear the loud tunes of Marilyn Manson rocking though the walls.  
  
Warrick opened the door and gave each woman a friendly peck on the cheek. "Hey guys. Right on time." He said They went into the living room where Grissom and Nick were sitting on the couch chatting.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Sara  
  
"Hey Sara, Catherine." Said the guys  
  
"You guys like my handbag?" Asked Catherine  
  
"Oh my god! Trust you Cath!" Said Nick as Catherine showed them the cask of wine she had painted black and tied a string onto and hung from her shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Grissom.  
  
"It's a cask of wine." Said Catherine.  
  
"I bet you drank it all before you got here as well." Said Grissom  
  
"Was going too but decided against it." She said.  
  
"Ok party people!!! Lets get this off with some games and some BOZE!" Said Warrick emphasising the last word.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"What do we do again?" Asked Sara.  
  
"You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss." Said Nick.  
  
"Alrighty then." Said Sara as she spun the bottle. It landed on Warrick so they moved closer and sure enough they kissed briefly on the lips. Warrick spun the bottle and it landed on Nick.  
  
"Hey no fair we only have 2 girls and 3 guys well 4 when Greg gets here." Winged Nick.  
  
"Less chatting more kissing!" Said Catherine. Warrick moved over to Nick and just barely kissed him on the mouth.  
  
Nick spun next and landed on Sara. He moved over and kissed her. Sara spun the bottle and landed on Catherine. Sara's heart skipped a beat as Catherine moved closer to her and kissed her.  
  
"See this is why I like this game!" Said Grissom, laughing .  
  
"Your sick Grissom!" Said Catherine when she had finished lip locking with Sara.  
  
"If people weren't sick we wouldn't need penicillin Catherine." Said Grissom quickly.  
  
They all turned around when Greg crashed though the front door holding a bottle of Malibu.  
  
"Hey guys what'd I miss?" Said Greg.  
  
"Hey buddy we're playing 'Spin The Bottle' and you just missed Catherine and Sara kissing!" Said Nick.  
  
"NO WAY THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" Greg whinged.  
  
"Oi Grego you just gonna stand there looking like a lost dog or you gonna pour us all a glass of your Malibu there?" Said Warrick being serious.  
  
"Yea, then can we play another game?" Asked Greg.  
  
"Yea we just gotta figure out something to play." Said Sara.  
  
"What about Truth or Dare?" Suggested Catherine as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Count me in." Said Grissom  
  
"I'll take a piece of that." Said Warrick  
  
"I'm in." Said Nick.  
  
Sara and Greg looked at each other and said, "We're in."  
  
Greg came back quickly and passed around glasses of Malibu.  
  
"So who's gonna start?" Asked Grissom.  
  
"I will. Nick, Truth Dare, Double Dare, Hug, Kiss, Promise To Repeat ?" Asked Warrick.  
  
"Hmm. Dare" Answered Nick  
  
"Ok I dare you to skull what's left of the bottle of Jack Daniels that Sara brought. And trust me there is plenty left." Said Warrick.  
  
"Ok just point me in the direction of it." Said Nick  
  
"It's in the fridge behind the baileys." Said Sara  
  
Nick went into the kitchen and returned with the large bottle of Jack Daniels. He stood in the door way and brought the bottle up to his lips. He started to skull it then everyone started yelling "Skull skull skull skull!!!" at him. He downed it and turned the empty bottle upside down and gave a rather loud burp.  
  
"Woo hoo!! Go Nick!!" Yelled Catherine.  
  
"Ok Nick its your turn go for it." Said Sara.  
  
"Ok my heads spinning though I gotta sit down. But. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Hug, Kiss, Promise to repeat on. Catherine." Said Nick beaming.  
  
"Ok mate, I choose. Kiss." She said as she smiled.  
  
"Ok you have to kiss. Sara. And not just briefly kiss her on the lips, this time you gotta Pash her, well and truly!" Said Nick grinning from ear to ear. The song that was playing now turned into mOBSCENE still by Marilyn Manson.  
  
Sara's heart was fluttering as Catherine leaned over to her and pulled her closer. Catherine parted Sara's lips with her own and moved her tongue around to invade Sara's mouth. Catherine's pulse started to quicken as Sara returned the favour by massaging Catherine's tongue with her own. Catherine pulled away (as much as she hated to) and opened her eyes that she didn't even know that she had closed.  
  
They turned to the rest of the group that were cheering and whistling at them over the music. Sara began to blush and Catherine licked her lips and smiled brightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own (as much as I hate to admit it () Don't sue  
  
"Okay people my turn" Said Catherine "Grissom. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Hug, Kiss, Promise to repeat?"  
  
"Ah. Promise to repeat." Said Grissom.  
  
"Okay I can have fun with this" Said Catherine thinking out load "Repeat after me. I Grissom,"  
  
"I Grissom"  
  
"Have not had a date in centuries," Continued Catherine  
  
"Have not had a date in centuries"  
  
"In fact I'm not even sure I like women anymore it's been so long since I've been out" Catherine was really starting to enjoy her self now  
  
"In fact I'm not even sure I like women anymore it's been so long since I've been out" Grissom was starting to get agitated now.  
  
"I spend way to much time with my bug collection instead of ALIVE human beings"  
  
"I spend way to much time with my bug collection instead of ALIVE human beings"  
  
"And I'm in love with. GREG!" Finished Catherine grinning evilly.  
  
"Hey Cath, that's un-fair." Said Greg  
  
"Oh Shut it Greg." Said Sara.  
  
"And I'm in love with. GREG!" Said Grissom "Satisfied now Catherine?"  
  
"Yes. Very." She said still grinning.  
  
"My turn. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Hug, Kiss, Promise to repeat on. Sara." Said Grissom.  
  
"Ok. Truth." She said.  
  
"Ok is it true that you. really enjoyed your kiss with Catherine?" Grissom asked her with a straight face but she could see he was about to crack up laughing any moment now.  
  
"Yes it is true. I enjoyed the kiss I had with Catherine. She's a real good kisser." Sara said blushing.  
  
"I knew it Sidle! That's 20 bucks Greg pay up!" Said Warrick.  
  
"Damn it!" Said Greg as he got a 20 out of his wallet.  
  
"You did?" whispered Catherine so no one could hear. Not that they could anyway with all the bickering going on from Warrick and Greg.  
  
"Yea I did. like I said, you're a good kisser."  
  
" Thanks. But I didn't know you felt this way?" Said Catherine still whispering.  
  
Sara smiled, " Like you wouldn't believe!" she added.  
  
Catherine smiled back at her and turned her attention back to the rest of the guys who were still arguing about wether or not Greg should have to pay Warrick.  
  
"I thought that u didn't gamble anymore Warrick?" Said Catherine in a sweet tone.  
  
"Yea well, rules are off when I know I can bust Greg's ass!" Said Warrick laughing as he stuffed the 20 into his wallet.  
  
"Okay Sara it's your turn!" Said Nick.  
  
"Ok. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Hug, Kiss, Promise to repeat on, Greg." She said.  
  
"K, I choose...Double Dare!" Greg said.  
  
"Ok.You have to either...strip down to your skivvies and streak though the street.or. you have to kiss..Warrick!" Said Sara with an evil glint in her eye. "Wow man there is no way that you are kissing me!!" Said Warrick.  
  
"It's all you Greg." Said Catherine  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Greg went into the bathroom, undressed and came out to the living room with a towel rapped around his waist.  
  
"Ok Greg, your time to shine!" Said Nick in a mocking voice.  
  
"Oh I'm gonna get you so bad Sara!" Greg said with narrow eyes.  
  
Grissom opened the front door for Greg as Warrick pushed him out the door and took his towel. They all stood out the front watching as Greg ran up and down the street holding onto his goods. Catherine was bent over laughing and Grissom would be on the ground with laugher if it wasn't for the wall supporting him.  
  
".I'm gonna piss myself!!!" Said Catherine in between laughing. That made Sara laugh even more. Greg was now a different shade of red when one of the neighbours came out to see what all the giggling was about.  
  
"Oh hi Miss O'Brian. It's not what it looks! Seriously!" Greg was trying to explain himself when Miss O'Brian burst out laughing. "You kids have fun." She said as she walked back inside still recovering from her laughing fit.  
  
"Ok stop Greg because I seriously think Catherine might just wet herself if she sees you get even more embarrassed. "  
  
"Thank god!" Said Greg as he put his hands up in a prayer form looking at the night sky. Grissom once again was in hysterics by Greg's sudden hand movements and exes exposure.  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot that was there!" Said Greg going yet another shade of scarlet.  
  
Catherine pushed past Nick and Warrick to get inside while saying, "Out of my way!!! I've really got to go to the toilet!!!" Nick and Greg couldn't have moved away faster letting the desperate Catherine inside.  
  
They all went back inside and sat down, some on the floor and others on the couches and Greg got dressed again.  
  
"Okay so Greg ur turn" Said Grissom.  
  
"Ok Warrick, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Hug, Kiss, Promise to repeat?"  
  
"umm. Hug I don't think we've done that one"  
  
"Okay you have to hug.That tree outside there for 15 seconds" He said.  
  
"Oh my god I could do that in my sleep" Warrick said rolling his eyes.  
  
He went out the front to the tree and hugged it for exactly 15 seconds.  
  
"There. There wasn't much too that now was there?" Warrick said  
  
"Meh" Said Greg.  
  
They all walked back inside and sat down.  
  
"So now were back to the start with Warrick," Grissom pointed out  
  
"Speaking of back to the start. Warrick the CD is back to the start, you might wanna put another one on." Nick said pointing to the CD player which was now once again playing 'Dope Show'.  
  
"No, leave it on I like Marilyn Manson!!" Said Greg.  
  
"Yea I'll change it" Warrick said as he walked over to the CD player and pressed stop. "What'll it be? Young MC or Nirvana?"  
  
Just as he said this Catherine walked back in from the toilet. "Ooww put Nirvana on!" Said Sara. Catherine gave her a strange look. "What? I like them!" she said.  
  
"What? I said nothing!" Said Catherine in defence.  
  
Sara started to giggle slightly. "You didn't need to. Your face said it all."  
  
Warrick put the CD on then went to the toilet that Catherine had just exited.  
  
"Quick everyone! While Warrick's gone, HIDE!!" Greg said ecstatically.  
  
Nick and Grissom went out the front behind the wall, Greg stayed in the lounge but hid behind a chain in the corner and Sara and Catherine hid in the linin closet.  
  
Warrick came out from the toilet feeling refreshed.  
  
He walked into the living room and started to say something but quickly realised that no one was there. He looked puzzled and started to look for everyone.  
  
He went out the back but no one was there either. He went back inside and saw one of the curtains moving near a chair. Then he heard soft laugher.  
  
"Jezz I wonder where everyone is." He said sarcastically. Greg laughed a little louder and Warrick walked over to him.  
  
"Oh wow what were you doing behind the couch there Greg?" He said still sarcastically.  
  
"Hiding from you" Said Greg in-between laughter "But I gotta tell you it was so hard not to laugh!" he said being sincere. Warrick gave him a strange look and went out the front to find Grissom and Nick talking about Sara behind the brick wall.  
  
"Oh my god you guys are bad hiders!" Said Warrick. "Yea well why didn't you find us earlier?" Grissom challenged him. "Shut up or I'll tell the girls you were talking about them"  
  
They all followed Warrick inside as he continued his search for Catherine and Sara. He tried the kitchen, bathroom, toilet (hoping that one of them wasn't actually on it) then he opened the linin closet.. Greg's eyes widened as he saw Catherine all over Sara huddled up at the back of the closet.  
  
Grissom cleared his thought and Sara fell back into the corner. Catherine tried to close the door but was defeated by Nick pulling it towards him more.  
  
When she realised that she couldn't shut the door she said, "Oh Sara did you want this towel?" trying hopelessly to cover up their actions.  
  
"Umm Catherine?" Said Sara  
  
"SPRUNG!" Said Nick.  
  
Catherine sighed and turned around  
  
"Okay, so I wasn't looking for a towel," Said Catherine  
  
"Really" Sad Grissom sarcastically  
  
"It was nothing!" she said innocently  
  
"Nothing! You were all over Sara like ugly on a bulldog!" Nick chimed in.  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes pushed past Warrick and Greg and headed to the fridge for another drink. Sara wiped the corner of her mouth where her lipstick had smudged and walked out after Catherine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
They both stood in the kitchen for a while trying to determine what there next move would be then he came in,  
  
"Just what exactly do you think you two are doing?" Grissom said  
  
"What are you talking about Gil?" Catherine asked him sounding less than impressed  
  
"You know damn well!" He said  
  
"Grissom don't do this now! Everyone's just having a good time okay? Do it some other time." Sara said and with that they both went back to the living room where Nick had passed out, Greg was lighting candles and Warrick was just drinking.  
  
"Fuck this!" Said Catherine  
  
"Hey you guys Sara and I are gonna head off now okay?"  
  
"Oh don't go now; we haven't even had time to 'antique' Nick yet!" Said Greg,  
  
"What's that?" Asked Sara  
  
"Here I'll show you," Said Catherine as she headed back to the kitchen. She returned with a big handful of flower packed tightly in her hands.  
  
"Okay move back people," She said. She moved closer to Nick and pegged the flower directly into his face.  
  
"See now he looks like an antique! And we'll be off" Said Catherine grabbing Sara's hand and moving towards the door.  
  
"Catherine, Sara" Started Grissom  
  
"Don't!" Catherine said bluntly  
  
"No it's not that, just don't wreck anything okay? You two have a strong friendship don't compromise it." He said  
  
"Look Grissom, we're big girls and we can handle our selves! It shouldn't affect you what happens with us okay? This might not even be anything more than Catherine taking me home 'cause I'm a little drunk. Did that ever cross your mind?" Sara said starting to get a little more involved and a little more aware of Catherine's roaming hand.  
  
"Okay I don't wanna spoil this evening so you guys just go and do what you have to but I will want to talk sometime." Grissom said just before he walked away.  
  
"Woh wait why are you going so early?" Asked Greg  
  
"Sara's really drunk and I'm going to take her home before she humiliates herself." Said Catherine as she put her arm around Sara's shoulder as some form of support. Sara was sort of confused but didn't show it. She soon got what Catherine was doing and pretended to look a little more drunk.  
  
"Oh c'mon Nick's so drunk he passed out! And I mean look at Warrick!" Greg said pleadingly.  
  
Catherine and Sara both looked over at Warrick to see him sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed staring at the beer bottle in his hand. He didn't even blink.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes said goodbye to the guys and walked out the door with Catherine.  
  
"Uh I am so not drunk!" Said Sara as she hoped into Catherine's car.  
  
Catherine chucked a little then slid into the driver's seat.  
  
"My place?" Catherine asked,  
  
"Hell yeah." Sara said  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~*  
  
Catherine unlocked the front door and Sara squeezed Catherine's ass. Catherine tensed up at first but got over it quickly.  
  
She pushed held to door for Sara to walk in. She walked inside herself and locked the door.  
  
"Just incase." She said. Sara smiled at her and grabbed her hands. She pulled Catherine closer to her by her hands and kissed her deeply. Catherine's hands roamed around Sara's back and up her shirt.  
  
Sara grabbed Catherine's ass again and began to grind her hips into Catherine. Catherine stoped Sara; "We should probably do this somewhere more comfortable" She whispered into Sara's ear.  
  
Sara felt a shiver go down her spine and she replied "I know. Where's your bedroom?"  
  
With that Catherine raised her eyebrows and led Sara by the hand down to her bedroom. 


End file.
